The Book of Legions
The Book of Legions is a supplement for Wraith: The Oblivion that covers the eight Legions of the Hierarchy in depth. Summary From the White Wolf catalog: : Suck it Up, Maggots! Fall in! : All right, you scum-sucking little wimps! I don't wanna hear you crying to Momma anymore, just 'cause you're dead! We're all dead here, so stop whining about it, suck in your Shadows, and stand at attention! We've got a war to fight, babies, and you've just been drafted. Stygia needs you, and the Empire ain't takin' no for an answer! : There is No Choice : Once you die, you're inducted. There's a Reaper waiting for you on the other side with your name, rank and serial number – or at least, that's what the Deathlords would like you to believe. Unfortunately for them, the truth of the matter's in this book. From the soulforged monstrosities of the Machine Corps to the Beggar Lord's terrifying secret, from the Grim Legion's hidden war on the rest of Stygia to the origin of the power of the Unlidded Eye, it's all in here. Chapter One: Introduction How to use the book and a summary of the contents. Chapter Two: The Silent Legion The nature of the deaths of the Silent Legion has given them their own society apart from the other Legions. But what is to stop someone who took their life once from doing it again in death? Chapter Three: The Emerald Legion The Emerald Legion are, thanks to the Emerald Values, either the most helpful group of people you kind find the Hierarchy, or your biggest obstacle. Chapter Four: The Skeletal Legion The Skeletal Lord is probably crazy. Yet, the Skeletal Legion is probably one of the best run and most powerful branches of the Hierarchy. Chapter Five: The Legion of Paupers They have no clue why they are there, and yet the members of the Legion of Paupers manage their deaths fairly well. Chapter Six: The Legion of Fate With their members chosen for reasons known only to Fate, the Legion of Fate is arguably the most powerful of the eight Legions. Chapter Seven: The Penitent Legion Untrusted by the other Legions because of the nature of their deaths, the Penitent Legion still holds a powerful place in Stygian society. Chapter Eight: The Iron Legion With age comes wisdom, and none know that better than the members of the Iron Legion. Chapter Nine: The Grim Legion With his constant bids for power and blood-thirsty soldiers at his command, the Grim Legion and the Smiling Lord remain a constant threat to Stygia, even as they hold it together. Appendix The basics of being a grunt in the Legion, plus information on a few "unofficial" Legions. Background Information The fictional piece, told in-between each chapter, recount's Erik's encounter with each branch of the Legion as he carries Severus' warning about Enoch. The end of each chapter features a character template dealing with that particular legion. Memorable Quotes :"You've got a nuke." It was a statement, not a question. :"One, several, let's not quibble on numbers. Let's just say that I'm sitting on some fairly awesome destructive capability, which I am willing to put to use for the good of Stygia" —Erik & the Smiling Lord Characters * Erik - He says he knows where Enoch is. Better listen to him... * Severus - Needs a message delivered. Good thing he has Erik as a lackey * Smiling Lord - Up to no good, as always References Emerald Legion, Enoch (Underworld), Grim Legion, Iron Legion (WTO), Hierarchy, Legion (WTO), Legion of Fate, Legion of Paupers, Penitent Legion, Silent Legion, Skeletal Legion Category:Wraith: The Oblivion books Category:1998 releases